


Alone Together

by TheSilentOtaku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Nothing very serious, Yuuri and Viktor live together in Russia, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentOtaku/pseuds/TheSilentOtaku
Summary: Yuuri makes Viktor cry with a Christmas/birthday present.A fluffy and really cheesy Christmas fic.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone noticed that I really like doing Christmas related stories? Especially when it regards gift-giving?
> 
> This was written in a few hours at like 3am. I'm not sure if it makes a whole bunch of sense, but I thought it was cute.
> 
> I’m sorry in advance for any spelling and/or grammatical errors.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Yuuri had a problem.

In Japan, Christmas is treated more as a holiday for romantic partners rather than anything religious. Yuuri was never one for romantic gestures and didn’t exactly have anyone to spend it with, so the holiday wasn’t that important. When he studied in America, he and Phichit would exchange gifts with each other and their other two suitemates in their dorm. But still, nothing serious. And they always wound up giving gag gifts, so there was never any pressure.

However, years later—a silver medal, a move, and one whole proposal later—Yuuri found himself left with the daunting, slight anxiety-inducing task of finding the perfect Christmas/birthday gift for his now fiancé. They even had the day off from training.

So where did that leave Yuuri? What was he supposed to do?

Designer clothes and cologne? A little out of his price range. And he wouldn’t even know where to look. Also, Yuuri didn’t pride himself on being the most fashionable, or even the most knowledgeable when it came to fashion. Learned or innate, he had neither, and as much as it was embarrassing to admit, he relied on Viktor a little too much when it came to picking out nice and expensive-looking clothes.

What else? Another dog? With their busy schedules, they had barely any time to spend with Makkachin as it is. 

Something handmade? Yuuri wasn’t the best when it came to crafting. Yuuko was always better at it. When they were in school together, he always begged her to help him with his art projects.

He was at a loss. Mila and Georgi hadn’t been too much help when he had asked them for advice.

“It has to be romantic if anything.” Georgi had proclaimed in his own rose-colored romance-obsessed way, complete with starry eyes and large sweeps of his arms.

“But what’s more romantic than proposing? Yuuri already did that.” Mila added, tapping at her bottom lip with one of her gloved fingers. 

She had an excellent point, Yuuri thought. He let the two of them skate off to leave him with his dilemma.

Yuuri felt too awkward asking Yakov. And he still didn’t know how close Viktor and Lilia were. He even Facetimed Phichit, but panicked and accidentally ended the call when the topic of “lace” and “rope” was brought up. He wasn’t ready for that _just_ yet. When Phichit tried to call back, Yuuri ignored it. He also ignored the string of text messages that followed.

Surprisingly, it was Yuri, the last person he ever expected to be helpful when it came to something like this, that gave him the most insight out of anyone else.

He uttered out an annoyed, “That loser likes anything that has to do with you and the dog. Do whatever you want.” Before storming off to do… whatever Yuri did when he wasn’t skating or yelling or… being… angry? Probably playing video games. Or dressing his cat. Viktor showed him some pictures from Yuri’s private Instagram account. He and Potya had similar tastes. He too was a fan of argyle sweaters.

If Yuuri had had any more time, he probably would’ve been able to think of something better than what he did.

On the day before Christmas, he rushed ahead of Viktor at the end of practice, giving a quick excuse of having to pick up a package that got delivered to the house.

“Is it my present?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri tried his best to avoid answering with nervous laughter and an even faster back jog out of the rink.

Yuuri rushed home as quickly as possible and only bent down for a moment to give Makkachin her welcome home head rubs before going to change. He decided on a button up and one of the ties that Viktor had bought him for his birthday this year. Afterwards, he went to the supply closet to pull out a near-ended roll of shiny red ribbon. He used a pair of scissors to cut it at the desired length and then gently wrapped it around his head. He tied the ribbon off with a messy bow and checked himself in his phone camera.

“I guess this is okay.” He looked down. “What do you think Makkachin?”

She batted at his leg with her paw. Yuuri cut another piece of ribbon and crouched down to tie it loosely around one of her ears.

“If anything, he’ll probably get a good laugh out of this.” Yuuri muttered.

About half an hour later, the knob to the front door turned and the familiar jingle of Viktor’s keys could be heard on the other side of the door.

Yuuri hurriedly pushed himself off the couch and rushed over to stand by the door. Makkachin barked happily and ran to greet Viktor who hadn’t even been able to put his bag down yet. He took the moment to greet Makkachin. “I was going to ask if you wanted to eat out tonight at some place, but you had to run back here. Did you get the package…?” Viktor’s voice trailed off at the end when he stood up from crouching to look at Yuuri.

“M-Merry Christmas, Viktor! I had a lot of trouble with your gift, but I think this should work.” Yuuri spread his arms out awkwardly, but tried appear as nonchalant with it as possible. “I’m your Christmas present—I mean, birthday present—I mean, both… I’m going to be both this year.” He took a steadying breath and gave a short laugh. “Tada!”

Yuuri saw Viktor eye the bow around his head. This was the moment where Yuuri expected Viktor to laugh or maybe even make a few suggestive comments.

However, Viktor didn't laugh. Instead, he just stood there, completely stiff looking like he just walked in on Makkachin digging through the kitchen garbage and was about to bolt at the slightest movement.

“V-Viktor…?” Yuuri called out, taking a hesitant step forward. He was starting to regret his decision. And when he saw the tears begin to slide down Viktor’s face, Yuuri thought that maybe it would’ve been a better idea to just have gotten the puppy.

The tension in Viktor’s body gave way and he slid to the floor, bags and all. Makkachin, reading this as an invitation, moved fast. She pranced over to her owner, hopped into his lap, and licked at his tear-streaked cheeks.

When Yuuri’s thoughts caught up with him, he followed after the dog and went to wrap his arms around Viktor.

“I’m so sorry, Viktor! Was it that bad?! I knew this was a bad idea! I thought it would make you laugh oh my go—”

“No! No! Yuuri, I _love it!_ I’m so sorry—I just—I need a minute.” Viktor curled further into Yuuri’s grasp. Yuuri tried his best to keep his arms around Viktor’s broad shoulders and make room for his long legs.

Even if Viktor didn’t explain, Yuuri understood. All those years Viktor locked away his life to pursue his career, all the chances he passed up to start a happy life with someone. All those holidays and other celebrated days that he spent alone with Makkachin. They eventually wore away at Viktor, until he was too weak to deal with the sadness and loneliness.

“This is definitely _not_ sexy,” Viktor croaked out. Then Yuuri felt his shoulders shake as he laughed through his tears. “And you gave me such a good setup too!”

Yuuri hugged him closer. “It’s okay. I actually think you look really cute when you cry. Your cheeks and eyes get puffy and red and it makes you—”

“—Yu-u-u-uri~” Viktor whined, voice muffled by Yuuri’s chest, which was now jumping from Yuuri’s laughter.

“One year you propose to me, the next you offer your whole being. I can’t keep up, Yuuri. I’ll have to be the one to surprise you next time.”

“Hmm, I’ll be looking forward to that.”

They stayed quiet for a while, just curled up on the wood floor, before Makkachin started barking for dinner and Viktor started complaining about his sore knees. They unwound from each other, except for their intertwined hands.

“Let’s eat something, okay?” Yuuri prompted and lead his fiancé into the kitchen.

“I’m not alone anymore…” Yuuri heard Viktor whisper out into the darkness of their bedroom that night, bundled in their thick comforter. The statement felt as if Viktor was speaking to himself—trying to convince himself that where he was was also where reality existed, and that he wouldn’t wake up to find that it had all been a figment of his love-starved imagination.

But Yuuri brought Viktor close again and answered him anyway. He needed to assure Viktor that what they had was permanent. “You’re not. Not anymore and not ever again.”

And as snow began to fall outside, the two of them stayed warm wrapped up together, insulated by the love that they felt for each other. That’s how they fell asleep. And that’s how they’d wake up.

Together and in love.

Neither of them realized that Yuuri had given his present a day too early.

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter for my parent/teacher AU is in the works.
> 
> I'm so sorry I've been MIA for so long. This year has been a mess.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for so long.
> 
> You can leave me a comment, @ me [here](https://twitter.com/kurousagi_ojou) or send me an ask/DM [here](http://blackrabbit-megapig.tumblr.com/) if you have any questions or things you want to say to me.
> 
> Have a great holiday!


End file.
